


Heat Succor

by Discscriptt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Tentacle Sex, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discscriptt/pseuds/Discscriptt
Summary: Lapis doesn’t want to deal with her problem, Peridot wants to help her with it.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Heat Succor

Lapis didn’t favor avoiding other gems for a long time. In fact she’d seem to have been more social with them and come out of her shell a little since being comfortable around Peridot and Bismuth. Though, this week, wasn’t a very great week to think about doing that to say the least.

She felt a burning pain in her chest and her lower regions as she thought about one of her friends. Peridot. It happened a few days ago. She started to feel a weird sudden- almost feral urge. She began to feel light headed, almost in a daze as if she needed to feel something to relieve it. At first she didn’t recognize what it was.

She was worried, and not wanting to harm her friend or tell her about it, she ran away into the confines of a blanket and their home. Or as Peridot would like to call it, barn 2.0. It gave a sort of nostalgic feeling to their old place. The more she thought about Peridot, the worse the urge became. Eventually, the green gem became worried about Lapis seemingly avoiding her, and went to the crystal gems for advice. At least, thats what Peridot told her she was going to do. 

She hadn’t heard from her since, she’d always drop by their home only to find Lapis curled up in a blanket- almost concealing herself from being seen at all. When Peridot tried to touch her, she batted her hand away almost aggressively- and with that, hurt, is what finally conceded Peridot to tell the permafusion her struggles.

Lapis was thinking about the short conversation they had, with Peridot angrily walking out of the home presumably to rant to somebody. Lapis almost turned around and grabbed her, though she wasn’t sure why. Suddenly she felt something between her legs as her thoughts escalated to what could have happened. She made a noise, confused and disgruntled. Whatever it was, was making a mess of her pants. She could feel it, squirming around like it was begging to feel for something.

Lapis finally got irritated enough that she grabbed her crotch, chest heaving and face plastered with sweat at the new feeling. She felt a pang of relief shoot up her spine as she grabbed herself, feeling the new phallus shape. She slowly began teasing it, not even still fully aware of what it was until it hit her- but... she hadn’t experienced such a heat in like... thousands of years. And even that wasn’t as bad as this one.

What if- was that what this was? Were her thoughts really triggering her to act this way..? Millions of questions swarmed her mind about the conflicting pain she felt- though she could care less really about what it was. Her thoughts drifted off to Peridot again and she felt throbbing in her lower region. She groaned quietly as to not make too much noise.

Foot steps like boots is how Lapis would describe the sound- she knew who those footsteps where from, yet she wouldn’t acknowledge them for fear those thoughts would lead her to something much worse. She sighed, hearing a door knob jingle and not bothering to look up from the place where she was curling up into a ball.

A voice rang out through the quiet home as Peridot called out to the gem she knew was in there. Lapis instantly held her breath, not wanting to confront the issue- let alone let Peridot know, for fear that she may just run away from her again. But then again, if she didn’t, she didn’t know how much worse it may get. Lapis heard some cluttering of items being set down and then the footsteps coming closer to her.

“Lapis, I um, could we talk-“ 

“Not... right now Peridot..” Lapis cut her off, inhaling deeply but regretting it as soon as Peridot’s presence only seemed to make her more desperate and uncomfortable. Peridot frowned, biting down on her lip in frustration. “Come on, you’ve been in here for lightyears,” Peridot exaggerated, “Please I- I just want to help. What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice impatient with how her tone was- Peridot sounded like she was on the verge of tears or yelling- something in between there.

Lapis sighed, turning over to look Peridot in the eyes. Suddenly a faint smell hit Peridot’s nose- and she retracted in disgust before the initial bad stench went away and she was left feeling slightly weird. Brushing the feeling off, she looked at Lapis, tempted to try to force her to stand up, do something to assure her she was fine. After a second of silence Lapis uncrossed her arms and blurted, “I-I think i’m in heat.”

Peridot stepped away taken aback for a second, before clearing her throat. “You know, that’s uh, kind of funny, because...” 

“Because why?” Lapis asked suspiciously, her voice snappy as her face turned a dark blue.

“Well, I kind of- um- uh could tell the signs.” She said timidly, her face also turning a dark shade of blush. That definitely wasn’t the reaction the blue gem was expecting.

“What wait so- you knew this for how long?” Lapis asked, her voice turning slightly angry at the fact that she pretended she didn’t know what was up with her the entire time when she did? The blue gem stood up very suddenly, a flare in her eyes as a bead of sweat ran down Peridot’s face. 

“No- no wait-“ Peridot said stepping back as Lapis stepped towards her. “You have it all wrong, I meant to say, I kind of had some assistance- I wouldn’t ever want you to suffer like this!” Peridot tried to clarify. Something suddenly flashed in Lapis’ eyes, like both lust and remorse a terrible mix that left her gut in a twist. “I’m sorry.” Her face softened, thinking back to the last times she’d seen her make that face. 

She always seemed so scared, any little out burst Lapis had Peridot seemed to have some sort of fear in her eyes, like she’d flinch at every move. Lapis hated it, as silly as the situation may have seemed to outsiders, the taller gem truly didn’t deserve the way Peridot would go out of her way to check up on her. She clenched her fists with guilt, shaking her head. 

“No, no hey it’s okay-“ 

“No, it isn’t, it really isn’t.” Lapis replied, her voice becoming louder. Lapis looked down at Peridot, then began walking towards the door, she didn’t know why- but she felt like she couldn’t face Peridot right now.

“Lapis WAit!!” Peridot tried to reason with her, but Lapis was both too embarrassed and mad at herself to want to talk, and just like that, she opened the door, her water wings sprouting from her back as she flew out. Peridot growled, “GAH why does she have to be so frustrating, one minute I have her attention, the next she... she... she’s not wanting to talk to me ever again!!” Peridot said slapping her face with her hand. 

“Maybe you need to be more assertive.” A low voice said from behind her. “AhH- oh-“ Peridot squeaked, scared out of her self-venting, she turned around to look at the one gem she hadn’t expected to see- yet once the situation settled in she wasn’t surprised. She had gone to her for advice, after all.

“Well- er- you watched that whole thing didn’t you?” Garnet adjusted her visor. “More or less.” A smirk stretched across her face. “Well, what am I supposed to do, she doesn’t want to talk to me! She acts as if she can’t stand me sometimes.” Peridot sighed.

“Well like I said, maybe you just need to be more forward. Lapis is, complicated. But i’ve watched you two.” Peridot squinted her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Garnet chuckled. “Don’t worry, nothing breaking that much solitude.” Peridot’s face turned green again, but ignored it. “So what, am I just supposed to walk up to her and... and try to hold her down and force her to confront the issue?” Peridot laughed dryly, the thought knowing she’d never get that far. Lapis could probably hurt her if she really wanted too.

“That’s for you to figure out. Clearly it hasn’t been working for you so far.” Garnet replied.

“Grr... clod... don’t you have someone else to watch?” Peridot said, crossing her arms with a huff. “Mm, I could, I wouldn’t want to be an extra pressure. Well, have fun. Just make sure you’re both careful.” Garnet pulled down her visor and winked before walking away. Peridot didn’t quite get it before a few minutes later when her confusion turned into being flustered for a while.

Is that maybe what she needed to do... did she.. want that? Though Peridot wouldn’t admit out loud that she particularly admired Lapis, and it wouldn’t be an unpleasant thought- but then again she didn’t know how Lapis felt about it. 

Though she wasn’t one to give up especially after all Lapis had gone through with her, she wouldn’t let such a small thing like this get in the way of their conversations. Maybe Garnet was right, maybe she just needed to suck it up and say it like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut coming in part 2! I’ve been wanting to make a multi-chapter fic for a while so here’s the first part.


End file.
